


Regarding Sniping

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl dispenses some useful wisdom to Bluestreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Sniping

The whump of sniper rounds plowing into the wall drew Bluestreak’s attention away from his rifle. He watched in bemusement as Prowl reloaded, sighted, and then peppered the back wall with more holes.

“I think you’re missing.” He finally ventured as the older bot started to reload.

“Nonsense.” Prowl stated, sensor wings relaxed and a hint of a smile on his normally stern face.

“But you’re not hitting the targets.” Bluestreak protested.

“Blue, to be sure of hitting the target, shoot first and call whatever you hit the target.” That said the tactician calmly went back to shooting the wall.


End file.
